


(Let's Put It on the List of) Things We'll Never Talk About Again

by Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Crack, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all Adalind's fault (again).</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Let's Put It on the List of) Things We'll Never Talk About Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trobadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/gifts).



"Monroe. Stop calling it 'sex pollen'; it's infinitely more complicated than that," Renard complains, trying to level a glare at Nick's friend while painfully aware that it's probably lacking the necessary authority when he's naked save for a strategically placed tome he grabbed when he heard Monroe opening the door of the trailer.

He's deliberately not looking at Nick because it's a hell of a lot easier to disclaim any and all responsibility for what happened when he isn't distracted by memories of how good Nick's flushed skin felt against his, how his mouth went slack under his kisses, the broken, wretched kind of sounds he made.

"I swear, I'm going to kill her this time," Nick says - and if he fails at putting the appropriate amount of anger into his words... well, neither Monroe nor Renard are going to call him on it.


End file.
